


Counting the Lies

by Klainecentric (klainedevabethhummelson)



Series: Klaine Bingo - Card 01 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Challenge: klainebingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainedevabethhummelson/pseuds/Klainecentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter fic that will be built using squares for Klaine Bingo. There will be potentially triggering content to come in future chapters. I am choosing not to warn for them up front. I will warn for them as they happen in any given chapter, but it will be provided at the end of the chapter to avoid spoilers. If you are worried about investing in a story that could trigger you by surprise, please feel free to ask me any questions (klainedevabethhummelson on tumblr). Otherwise, don’t forget to check the warnings at the end of the post if you are worried about individual chapters.</p><p>NOT ABANDONED: Just trying to finish AGIESotW first. And I am a slow updater. That's just how I roll. Thanks for waiting, should you choose to. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates

Kurt hears the key in the lock jiggling and pauses the show to wait. As soon as he hears the door close he calls out in an excited rush, "don't be mad, but my drawing class got cancelled and I was really bored, so I might have definitely watched the next episode."

He hears the brush of fabric when Blaine hangs his coat on one of the two hooks by the door and leans over the arm of the couch to get a peak around the wall that forms their small entryway. he says in a rush to forestall Blaine's irritation, "I couldn't wait. _Finally_ , Ariel makes an appearance. I will absolutely go back and watch it with you, though. Do you want to watch now?"

"Sure," Blaine responds, but doesn't sound like his heart's in it. "Did you get food?"

Kurt drapes himself over the back of the sofa to watch Blaine head for the kitchen. "On the island. Aren't you the least bit excited to see Ariel?" Kurt clasps his hands together and grins in Blaine's direction, but Blaine's back is turned fishing forks out of a drawer.

Blaine is looking up at the cabinet with the plates in it for a moment before diverting to tug some paper towels off the rack next to the sink. "Can you get the plates down?"

Kurt snorts a giggle and doesn't move to get up. "Yes, because it is so far out of your way to get them. Or can't you reach?" Kurt is usually above making short jokes at Blaine because everyone else does it enough without his help, but honestly, Blaine is standing right there.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Fine, no plates then." He grabs the takeout container in his free hand and heads back towards the living room looking unamused.

"Really, Blaine? What put you in such a– wait, are you limping?" Kurt actually does get off the couch now and gets in Blaine's way before he can round the arm to sit.

"Yeah, a little," he says kind of small and awkwardly not looking at Kurt though he's right in front of him.

"What did you do?" Kurt asks, not unkindly, but Blaine flinches and winces an eye closed.

"Tripped on my laces in the stairwell at the library. Twisted my ankle," Blaine admits sheepishly, like it hurts him to do so.

Kurt clicks his tongue at him and takes the items out of his hands. "You need to get more sleep, or stop working so hard. Lately it seems you get injured every other week."

Blaine's hands fall to his side, useless now that he's not holding anything, but he's still not looking at Kurt.

"What's wrong," Kurt asks after setting their dinner on the coffee table.

Blaine shrugs, "Just embarrassed, I guess."

Kurt frowns sympathetically at him, and passes Blaine towards the kitchen to pull plates down. "Anyone see you fall? Offer to help?"

"No, I was alone."

"Weren't you supposed to be at Ryan's anyway? What were you doing at the library?" Kurt calls over his shoulder.

"Oh, uh, he got called into work so we cancelled. I went to study instead."

Kurt places the dishes next to their food and then guides Blaine by the shoulders to sit on the couch. "You should've texted me, we could have watched the episode together."

"I thought you were in class, and you get all huffy when I text you in class. Besides, we already had a plan to watch it together. You just skipped ahead." Blaine sounds a bit petulant, but when Kurt glances his way while lifting Blaine's hurt ankle onto the table, he sees a small smile twitching around Blaine's mouth.

"Yes, well, _Ariel_ , Blaine. Don't pretend you would've waited if the roles were reversed," he defends while tugging Blaine's shoe off his foot. "Don't move. I am going to get a bandage and some ice."

"That's really not necessary, it'll be fine."

Kurt puts his hands on his hips, looks at Blaine's ankle, then looks at Blaine with his eyebrow raised. Your ankle is a cankle, Blaine. It's huge and swollen. It needs ice. Now stay."

Blaine blows a long breath out through his lips and lays his head back on the couch when Kurt steps over his leg.

Kurt calls from the bathroom, "you at least went to the campus clinic, right?"

Blaine doesn't answer. Of course he didn't.

When he comes out of his room, Blaine still hasn't moved. "You should have," he carries on as if Blaine had actually given him an answer.

"It looks worse than it is. I'll just ice it and take some Tylenol. If it's not better in a couple of days, I'll go."

Kurt hums an acknowledgement and sets the bandage on the island and starts digging for supplies to make an ice pack. When he returns to the living room, he perches on the edge of the coffee table and lifts Blaine's foot into his lap. Blaine winces hard.

"You should have gone," Kurt repeats, but keeps his voice sympathetic. Blaine doesn't ever go to the doctor unless he is two inches from death, which in the few years they have lived together has happened once–a serious case of the flu that spiked his fever to scary levels. Even then, Kurt had to coerce him heavily.

He gently pushes Blaine's pant leg up and begins wrapping the foot snug without cutting off all circulation.

"You're fussing," Blaine grumbles.

"I'm not. This is just what roommates and friends do, Blaine. You're like a walking target for the accident gods. Someone's gotta look out for you."

Blaine turns his attention to a throw pillow on the other side of the couch.

When the bandage is sealed, Kurt wraps a dish towel around a bag of ice and rests it on Blaine's foot. "Which side?"

Blaine tilts his toes to the right slightly, and Kurt settles the bag more onto the left of his ankle.

When Kurt gets up from the table and walks around it to get to the other side of the couch, Blaine leans forwards to reach for a plate and a container of noodles. Kurt slaps his hand. "Sit still."

Blaine frowns at him flattens his features when he sees Kurt making him a plate. "Now you're fussing. I'm not a child, I can fix a plate of food." He sounds like he is skirting the edge of anger.

Kurt pauses for a moment before putting a mischievous look on his face. "No doubt you can, Blaine, but if I do it then I have favors to lord over you later."

Blaine sighs out a reluctant laugh and rubs a hand over his face. "I can hardly wait."


	2. Bruises

Kurt's resigned himself to only managing one day a week in any given semester when he can sleep in. He's also given up on actually doing any decent sleeping in. Most days he is expected to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at the tender hour of 8am. His morning rituals and necessities require him to be up at 6am for there to be any hope of him being coherent and presentable at such an early hour. So, he always starts out so excited when he manages a day when classes don't start until after lunch. That is until he realizes his body is just not going to let him take full advantage of all those beautiful morning hours of sleep.

He can badger his body into sleeping until about 9:30am by continually turning over and resolutely closing his eyes until he nods off again, but the sleep is not substantial and interrupt driven. Why is it when you _don't_ want to focus on the sounds of New York in the morning, all you can _do_ is focus on them?

So here he is on Wednesday morning blinking at the ceiling at 9:17am. He and Blaine had stayed up far too late watching episode after episode of _Once Upon A Time_ , but it was totally worth it.

He doesn't love that he can't sleep past 10am, but there are some silver linings, he thinks, when he slides his hand into his pajama pants to gently rub his morning erection. Having a roommate that you actually enjoy hanging out with, and is therefore around a lot, makes it difficult to get any personal time. Or at least as much personal time as he would like.

He has prospects and partners, sure, but the whole one-night-stand thing is not really his scene, and when he does find himself in a relationship he finds that it doesn't measure up and cuts them loose. For someone that wanted The Big Romance while he was growing up and dreaming of meeting That Guy, he sure is terrible at fostering it.

He scoots himself further up against the headboard and stops touching himself long enough to get his laptop off the night stand. Blaine's already left for an early class. His token "late-day" is Thursday, so Kurt has the place to himself.

He pops open the laptop and signs-in. If he's going to do this, he's going to enjoy it. There was time in his youth when the idea of porn was terrifying and off-putting but when your only means of release is your own hand or a few toys hidden in your bottom drawer, it never hurts to have a little outside stimulation.

He loads one of his favorite videos in a hidden file and pauses it at the start to get comfortable. He kicks the covers off and strips himself down. He feels dirty when he exposes himself to the room like this to get off. Like secretly want to watch as he touches himself is wrong somehow. The wrongness of it is what he likes, though.

He leans down to get the lube out of his bottom drawer and tilts the laptop to where he can see it on the mattress. He pours some into his right hand and closes the cap, tossing it out of his way down the bed. He uses his clean hand to hit play on the video and the grasps himself gingerly, hissing at the cold before starting to work his hand around his cock to warm things up.

He watches the two men kissing, half clothed and rolling together on the mattress, hands slipping beneath open zippers and breathes coming out in pants. It's the kissing that he likes. It makes it seem more natural to him, like they are spending time enjoying each other before getting straight to the cock thrusting.

He keeps his own hand slow, watching only the video for now. He's still rock hard and the lube is slick, and he is enjoying sinking into the pleasure of just getting started.

When the brunette man starts sliding down his partners chest, tracing with his tongue, Kurt's breath hitches and he twists his wrist just a bit at the head of his dick.

The man on the screen licks the other's cock and the groan that comes out of the darker-haired man is long and delicious and Kurt feels the warmth of precome at his tip in reaction. Maybe he's weird, but he doesn't picture himself receiving head when he watches this one. He pictures giving it. The sounds the darker actor makes are needy and unrestrained, and he gets off thinking about making someone sound like that just with his mouth.

The blow job turns into a very porny deal within minutes, all overdone movements and slurpy sounds, so Kurt looks down his own body at his pale fingers pulling on his dick. He bends his knees and spreads his legs to he can thrust into his own fist. The moans coming are starting to combine with his own low whines. The head of his cock pushing up past his fingers, wet at the tip and shiny with lube, looks obscene and good. He rolls his hips into it and moves his hand faster when the man getting sucked starts moaning in earnest. Kurt knows the exact moment when the actor comes because his sounds cut out and he goes silent. Kurt watches again as the man's body curves in on itself and his hips jerk up into the mouth of the other. Kurt sees the vein on the underside of the man's sex pulsing with his release and it's in that silent moment when Kurt lets go. His own voice sounds loud in the room as the orgasm is wrung out of him, the sounds of his vocalizations bouncing around the walls only feeding the sensation.

_CRASH!_

His cock is still spurting, but he has gone still at the sound. Someone is in his apartment. His blissful comedown is replaced by an adrenaline spike. Is someone breaking in? Oh God, did they hear him? He jumps off the bed and grabs a robe and the bat by his bedroom door. He tries to wipe his hand off on a towel that has been tossed over a chair, but he is too nervous to really care. He pulls the robe around himself quickly and ties it at the waist, leaning his ear against the door, bat in his hands.

It sounds like someone is moving around in the kitchen.

He pulls open the door quietly, and steps out into the small hall. Someone is definitely in the kitchen.

He edges his face around the corner trying to get line of sight without being spotted. There's no way the intruder didn't hear him and know someone's here, but maybe they're banking on Kurt not hearing _them_.

When the kitchen comes into view, he sees Blaine's head pop up over the opposite side of the island, hauling himself up slowly by the edge, trying not to put weight on his ankle.

"Jesus Christ Blaine, you scared the shit out of me."

Blaine whips around and instantly turns a bright, obvious red. "I'm sorry, I, uhm, dropped my cereal." He looks down at space on the floor beyond Kurt's view.

Kurt notices Blaine's bare feet. "Glass, Blaine! Don't move. Kurt leans the bat against the wall and goes to get his slippers and a spare pair of sneakers from his room. His body is still circulating hormones in his blood and he doesn't have time to be mortified that Blaine heard any of what just happened yet. Besides, it's not like it hasn't happened before. Kurt has definitely played witness to the sounds of Blaine and his boyfriend's over the years, and he's sure Blaine has caught Kurt out, though he's never said.

When he comes back Blaine is standing where he was holding onto the counter and Kurt walks over in his slippers dropping the sneakers down for Blaine to slide his feet into, which he does.

"Thanks," Blaine says, not making eye contact. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't _you_ in class."

"It's Thursday, I don't have class until 2:30pm. You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. Except it's not Thursday. It's Wednesday. I guess that means you already missed your first class, and," Kurt looks at the clock on the microwave, "you next one starts in 27 minutes.

Blaine turns his head quickly to verify and his shoulders lock up. "Oh fuck. Oh fuckfuckfuck." He looks at Kurt, looks at the mess on the floor and looks back at the clock frantically.

"I'll handle this," Kurt gestures to the floor. "Just get going."

Blaine gives him a thankful look and dodges as much glass as he can, yanking his shirt over his head before he is even out of the kitchen.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries when he gets a look at Blaine's left shoulder. There is a spectacular bruise that is covering it and bleeding down onto his back.

Blaine turns with wide-eyes and a question in them, looking like he is wondering why Kurt is holding him up. When he turns Kurt sees another massive bruise on Blaine's left hip, peeking out from under his low-slung pajama pants.

"What the hell happened to you, Blaine?"

Realization seems to dawn on Blaine's face and he suddenly holds his bunched shirt in front of his torso like that would block out the monstrosities on Blaine's skin. "Nothing. I told you. I fell yesterday."

Kurt comes towards him slowly looking him dead in the eyes. "No, you said you tripped and twisted your ankle. You didn't say you fell." Kurt's mouth falls open and he covers it with a hand "Oh my God...you didn't fall _down_ the stairs did you?

Blaine looks away, the paleness of his skin at suddenly realizing he was very late turns to red again.

"For Christ's sake, Blaine. Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine shrugs, and it looks like it hurts.

Kurt steps closer and tugs the shirt away from Blaine's unwilling fingers to get a better look.

"I have class, Kurt."

"You don't anymore, you don't."

"Kurt–"

"Look, you are not getting anywhere fast on that ankle so you've already missed the next one. Your last class is a blow-off class. You say so all the time. Besides, isn't this the first time you missed all semester?"

Blaine nods mutely.

"Okay then." Kurt walks around to Blaine's back and touches the bruise lightly with his fingertips. The bruise is slightly puffy and swollen. Blaine's shoulder twitches when he makes contact, and Kurt hears him suck a breath in. "Did that hurt?"

"No."

Kurt goes back to Blaine's front and looks at Blaine's eyes while his hand gestures at Blaine's hip.

Blaine sighs a long-suffering sigh and tips the waistband of his pajamas down slightly to show Kurt the bruise there. Kurt looks down at it. That one must have hurt like hell.

When Kurt looks at Blaine's face again he sees what looks like tears in Blaine's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" He puts his hand on Blaine's good shoulder feeling concerned.

Blaine just swallows and shakes his head like he's trying to pull himself together. "Nothing. Just a weird day. I feel all _off_." He sniffs once and looks back at Kurt with a small smile. "I'm fine. Just sore and embarrassed at my own clumsiness."

Kurt nods. "Well, the good news is we just got an impromptu day off in front of the TV. More Once Upon A Time?" Kurt asks, smiling wide, trying to entice Blaine to do the same.

"You have class."

Kurt brushes the comment off with the wave of his hand. "I haven't missed anything yet either. I was just looking for an excuse to blow it off." He turns back towards the kitchen. "Go get cleaned up, I'll handle this and meet you at the couch."

He hears Blaine close his bedroom door and then exhales slowly looking over the mess in the kitchen. Weird day indeed. Why wouldn't Blaine just tell him that he fell and was hurt? What is the point of keeping it hidden? He knows Blaine is not one to ask for help, like, ever...but still.

Kurt diverts to the laundry room to get the broom and dustpan and resolves himself to making sure Blaine has a relaxing day. Complete with numerous ice packs and copious amounts of ice cream. And hopefully no discussion about the embarrassing start to their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: hurt!Blaine (physical)


End file.
